1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of reciprocating, multi-cylinder internal combustion engines having rotating power output crankshafts such as are used in powering automobiles, trucks, boats airplanes and the like. More particularly. this invention relates to 4-cycle internal combustion engines of the in-line variety.